Naruto Was Expecting a Normal Day
by ProperNoun123
Summary: ...On hold again...Naruto was expecting a normal day. Maybe a busy one, but not this. Rated M for later chapters. First fan fiction.
1. I: The Tornado of Konoha

Disclaimer: Yeah I once owned Naruto. But it sucked ass when I did. I owned it from episode 135 to 220, explaining why they're so gay. But what I'm trying to say is that I don't own Naruto.

Note that this, although mostly alike, is a modified Naruto Universe. Also the title will make sense later on.

_Italics Thoughts_

**Bold Inner Self Talking**

----

Naruto splashed water on his face. He was leaning down in his bathroom getting water from his sink. After waking up from the liquids he leaned back up and looked at his mirror. He stared at his seventeen year-old self looking for any errors in his appearance. He was shirtless and seemed to have grown significantly in the past couple years. He hasn't bothered to alter his appearance from since he returned to Konoha.

Although one may feel he has changed a lot regarding physical appearance. The first thing to be noticed of these is his height. After growing to 190 CM (around six feet and two inches) tall he is easily recognizable from a crowd because he towers over the normal Konoha resident. The second of these to be noticed would be his muscle size, which seems to have grown significantly due to his rapid burning of the massive amount of calories he gains from eating ramen constantly. Third, someone would notice he no longer had the Kyuubi influences on his physical appearance.

He no longer had the whisker-like marks on his cheeks, nor the seal on his stomach from Kyuubi being sealed in him. He started to think about the incident of why he no longer has those traits, and then interrupted the thought saying "No not now, at least wait until I get to the office". He threw on a black T-shirt, black pants and a dark orange cloak that he had been wearing ever since he was appointed as an ANBU squad commander He sighed and then left his apartment thinking "_Dammit there's probably a shit load of defense paperwork concerning the chunin exams I have to fill out. That and I have to help Tsunade with judging the Chunin Exams. It's gonna be a long day_.". The blond haired shinobi walked towards the ANBU HQ with minimal enthusiasm.

Naruto's footsteps were the only audible sound to him as he walked towards the ANBU stronghold. The sky was still slightly dark and the sun was just starting to rise. Naruto guessed it was sometime around 6:00-6:30 AM. The silence and peace was broken by a morning labor unit of villagers sitting nearby Naruto shouted the words "Morning Tornado!" at Naruo with glee.

"Morning Tornado". Naruto expected these words. He heard the words "Morning Tornado" each morning. Considering the village put high respect towards him since the incident with Kyuubi he never felt comfortable when the villagers greeted him with these words. He felt odd because the villagers had hated and isolated him because he was the container of Kyuubi. He used to think that he would feel great if the village accepted them. Although now that they did he felt awkward from the vast change of his respect.

The word "tornado" was a reference to Naruto's S-rank title "The Tornado of Konoha". He earned this title from his most powerful jutsu, but that is another story. Today, he simply wanted to finish the daily routine, judging the Chunin Exams, and use what ever free time he'd have left to train.

"Naruto?". Naruto turned around and saw Sakura several feet behind him. He quickly said "Morning Sakura-Chan". The pink haired kunoichi smiled and asked "Mind if I walk with you?". Naruto nodded a "yes" in response, turned around and started walking again. Sakura walked up to Naruto's right and adjusted her pace to match Naruto's. Naruto and Sakura occasionally walked next to each other on the way to work. Naruto didn't seem to mind, he considered the the girl to be his closest friend.

"You're going to the Chunin Exams this afternoon, right?" asked Sakura. Naruto replied with a simple "yeah" and continued walking with the ANBU HQ not far away. Sakura, bothered by the un-enthusiasm asked in a playful tone "Come on, whatever happened to the energetic Naruto I knew all those years ago?". Naruto quickly thought "_He's dead Sakura, he was a casualty in the war_" but not wanting to bother Sakura he said "time changes people". Sakura nodded in understanding and the two arrived at their destination, the Konoha ANBU HQ.

Sakura stayed true to her old appearance, same clothes, same face, same short pink hair. She was slightly taller then most Konoha residents, although Naruto was still taller then her by several inches.

Sakura said "Bye Naruto" and quickly ran off to the new building attached to the HQ that was used for training. The Hokage had assigned her to training combat medic-nins, a new type of medic-nins that had exceptional expertise in medical skills and the ability to focus their chakra into strength like Sakura and Tsunade did.

Naruto, however, got his title from his efforts in the war. He was promoted to ANBU Squadron Leader when the new war started, and then he was appointed a marshal position called "Commander of all Konoha Shinobi Forces" so he could lead the assault on the Kirigakure. After he was successful and ended the war by killing the Mizukage in the attack he was permanently assigned to this position.

"Hey Naruto!". Naruto noticed the words and turned around to look down the hallway in the ANBU stronghold. He saw a fifteen year old ANBU Squad Commander run towards him. He responded saying "Hello Alex" and turned towards Squad Commander he knew very well. Alex ran up and said "Ready for the Chunin exams?!" in a voice that oozed enthusiasm and carried a particularly loud volume. Alex wore a grey ANBU uniform and had dark brown hair. He was short, around 152 CM (five feet tall). His eyes had large pupils and the iris were dark blue, like the ocean.

Flashback - It was one year ago. The sixteen-year-old Naruto sighed after hearing what happened. Apparently one of his teams failed their mission to capture the plans for an attack on the Fire Country. Apparently they had it but a rather clumsy young shinobi had dropped it. Knowing that the plans were crucial he had to confront the young shinobi. According to his ANBU records, his name was Alex. To Naruto, the name Alex sounded odd. It sounded foreign, not exactly extoic but still foreign. He sent an order to a nearby ANBU member outside of his tent to tell Alex that he commanded him to visit the commander tent.

Naruto was at an ANBU campsite in his commander tent. He had the ninja that was responsible for the mission's failure sitting down in a wooden chair facing him. Naruto, who was sitting in a wooden chair behind his desk decided to start the conversation. "So Alex, why exactly did you fail the mission?" The fourteen-year-old ANBU member Alex then responded in a nervous voice "My team leader was knocked unconscious so I had to leave the plans and save him instead. I'm sorry...". Alex was almost sure the legendary squad commander in front of him would tear him apart for not following orders. But Naruto responded completely differently. Naruto's next words were "Which is why I'm assigning you as team leader".

"What?" said Alex, who was clearly dumbfounded by the comment. He was almost certain that he was going to be sent home and kicked from ANBU. Well the "sent home" part didn't seem so bad, but he was glad anyway when Naruto said he was going to stay, let alone be promoted. After some stutters Alex managed to say the word "Why?".

"Because you kept your teammates alive" said Naruto. "And that is more important then simply completing the mission. For you may go on to become a great Shinobi that accomplished more missions then any other, but its merit is dwarfed by the importance of keeping your comrades alive. You can kill thousands of enemy lives, but it will never be as great as saving one." continued Naruto in a rather wise way.

End Flashback

And from that moment on the two had been good friends, going through war and getting out. After Naruto was promoted to Commander of All Shinobi Forces, he promoted Alex to squadron commander to lead his old squad.

"Naruto I'm sorry I can't chat but I gotta go finish up my paperwork" said the ANBU squad commander who quickly ran down the hallway behind Naruto. Nauto sighed and thought "_Heh, he's like me two years ago_". He walked down the hallway that Alex came from and thought about his own paperwork. He then suddenly thought about the incident with Kyuubi that he avoided earlier...

* * *

So yeah, first fan fiction. Read and review! 

Update (June 1, 2007): I've revised this a bit to add some more detail.


	2. II: Illusion

Flashback

Wow people actually liked the last chapter? Thanks, I got the motivation to throw this small chapter together today. Although this fan fiction might just turn out poor in the end. Eh, it's just practice fan fiction so I wouldn't set high expectations on it anyway.

Disclaimer: I once said I owned Naruto, but then Masashi Kishimoto hired Johnnie Cochran who used the Chewbacca Defense and sued my ass. So I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for mixing the names of English and Japan names of jutsus (in future chapters). I don't know how to translate the english words I'm using into how they should be in the jutsu's names, so I just mixed them.

* * *

It was a little more then 1-and-a half years ago. Naruto was sixteen, he just turned sixteen a few days ago. He was on a B-ranked mission to deliver an important package to Suna. He didn't like "playing the Courier-nin" as he described it, but he didn't have a choice. As he was jumping through the trees towards Suna he noticed something odd. It was a few feet ahead of him in his path. It had a black cloak of some kind. "_An ANBU member? Wait that has red-_". Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped on a branch, a few feet in front of him was Itachi Uchiha.

Considering he just saw the man who had tried to kill him (or capture, he wasn't quite sure) a week ago who was now less then a mile away from Konoha and infront of him, he wasn't exactly quick in reacting. Itachi wasn't waiting for Naruto to respond. He seized the opportunity attacked quickly, but different then he did last time. A week ago when he tried to use a fire ninjutsu to knock Naruto out he ended up getting hit by the Rasengan and nearly knocked out himself. Not exactly a strategy he wanted to repeat. Instead he immediately used his most powerful ability, The Mangekyo Sharingan. He activated Tsukuyomi and made eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto observed his surrondings. He saw a red sky and moon with black clouds moving at a fast pace. He looked down around him. His skin was white. Not just a pale skin color but actually white. He looked at the ground, he saw that all the matter was black, like pools of ink. He looked in front of him and saw Itachi. He too, had skin color that was completely white. Itachi took out a long sharp sword that seemed to come out of nowhere. He disappeared, and in an instant he reappeared in front of Nauto stabbing Naruto. Naruto tried to react, but couldn't. Some unbreakable force was holding him still so he stood there, absorbing the sword's painful stabs.

And during the entire time there, he didn't cry. He didn't scream or yell, nor did he show signs of pain. His wounds would heal but the pain would stay and exponentially grow with each stab. But he didn't give in to the pain. He wasn't going to let Itachi see his pain. He wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of seeing himself suffer. Perhaps he should have, because what Itachi did afterwards was far worse to Naruto then any physical pain.

Itachi knew that he would be weak after the 72 mental hours were up and Naruto wouldn't faint from the pain. He increased his stabs, still nothing. He increased the pain, still nothing. Again and again, he couldn't get to Naruto. But then he recalled something, Naruto had a weakness towards helping his friends. He remembered seeing one, she seemed to have a significant impact on Naruto. Itachi was running out of options so he switched his torture strategy.

Naruto stood in place frozen by shock. Lying in front of him was an illusion of a deceased Sakura. He had reached the overload point in fear. In some point of someone's fear levels there is a point where they shut down. They do not scream for mercy, nor do they pray for a way to get rid of the source. They simply stop. They eventually snap out of it after much time of staying still from the shock, and when they do they will revert to the screaming and other methods. But until then Naruto simply stayed in the fear overload point, staring at the dead fake Sakura.

Itachi read Naruto's expression correctly. Thinking he no longer needed to use up chakra holding the genjutsu he dispelled Tsukuyomi. Naruto and Itachi's minds returned to the real world. Itachi took a step forward towards Naruto whose head was staring at the ground and looked like he was about to faint.

In Naruto's mind, Naruto lay unconscious from the mental torture. The Kyubi watched Naruto, noticing that his body was becoming tense from heavy emotions. The mental "jail bars" that were created from the Fourth's seal and kept the Kyubi contained were weakening. They started out by getting small cracks, the cracks deepened and spread and eventually the cracks spread like a pandemic, covering the bars.

Without warning, Naruto's head looked back up at Itachi. His eyes were red and the pupils had turned into fox like slits. Red chakra was escaping Naruto's body. Naruto's fear had been converted into anger. The anger fueled the demonic chakra's ability to escape. However, this was different then the previous times Naruto gave into the Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra amount was giant compared to all of his previous times combined. His whisker-like marks on his face expanded like always and the usual symptoms, but there was something else. His skin was breaking apart. On Naruto's left hand his skin was breaking apart in pieces that took the shape of tiny bits of jagged glass. The bits of skin broke apart from Naruto's body, floated above his height and then dissolved into the air. What was left behind on where the skin was a layer of the red chakra, consuming Naruto's skin. The chakra spread like fire, consuming Naruto's left hand, then arm, and then the rest of his body.

Suddenly Itachi, who was watching the scene in awe, was hit hard by a whip-like strand of the red chakra. He fell to the ground and fainted, but Naruto continued to release his red chakra. The chakra he was emitting started to fuse. It ascended to a giant ball of red chakra, hovering the ground behind Naruto. And then after around a minute of releasing the red chakra, the process stopped. Naruto collapsed and his skin healed using what red chakra he had left. Meanwhile, the massive red ball of the evil chakra behind him dissipated, and in its place the Kyuubi stood.

* * *

Sorry for cliffhanger, I threw this one together quickly. Also, I'd appreciate constructive criticism. 


	3. III: The Jutsu

Yay, I have 2k hits on this story. Wait...how the hell did that happen? Must be a bunch of googlebots. Either way, I guess a few people do care about the story. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I once considered claiming ownership in my dreams, but I was sued for it. I do not know how Masashi Kishimoto did it, but he filed a lawsuit against me for dreaming it. As a result, I must write these rather boring disclaimers.

Wow people even liked the rushed chapter. This chapter was also made in one day (I'm writing this on June 16, 2007), but I like to make a short chapter made in a day instead of making one over a long period of time. In case someone does care about this story, I haven't been updating due to The Exams+laziness. Also, in order to avoid using the English names of Jutsu, I am using Japanese (although my translations from English to Japanese may not accurate) for any added words. In case of adding a Japanese word(s) to Jutsu that wasn't already in Naruto I'll add a translation next to it.

_Thoughts_

**Inner self**

**_Jutsu_  
**

* * *

The Kyuubi had many things running through its feral yet intelligent mind. One of them was revenge. That thought grew, staying in his mind and consumed the others. It soon was the only thought. Kyuubi looked down, after shifting its vision through the different areas around him he spotted his former vessel. Naruto was lying unconscious on the ground, slightly damaged because he fell from the branch he was standing on. Kyuubi thought he had completed his first goal, to kill his former host. The Kyuubi jumped above the two shinobi and started running towards Konoha, which was his second goal. 

Naruto was starting to awaken. His eyes opened rather fast for someone who just lost what they had depended on for a majority of their stamina. He quickly got up with one quick push. "What just happened?" asked Naruto, in a clueless voice. Of course the only thing there close to someone who could answer was a fainted Itachi, who Naruto seemed to be ignoring.

Naruto felt different. It was a feeling similar someone gets after they remove a heavy weight from their back after walking around with it for a long time. To describe it in Naruto's words, he felt "As light as a feather. Hell, actually I feel lighter then a feather". Naruto jumped up to the highest branch on the tree he fell off of with little effort and observed his surrondings. There was a heavy amount of damage to the trees near him, like the aftermath of a powerful storm. And then it hit him. His memory recovered in a fraction of a second. To Naruto, it was like a brick suddenly being thrown at his head. It all came flashing back, the illusion, the anger and the fainting all came back in one swift memory bank. He felt his face, his cheeks were smooth with no evidence of the whisker-like marks that felt like thin lines of hair on the skin. He panicked when he came to the correct conclusion that the seal restraining the Kyuubi had broken and the demon fox was going to attack Konoha.

Naruto did not inspect his thoughts, he shouted the words "_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **_and the Flying Thunder God Technique took over. He just learned the Yellow Flash's signature jutsu around a month ago. He didn't have the experience to travel like The Fourth did with this ability yet, but he was familiar enough with it to know he could cut off a day of traveling back from Suna if he left a Hiraishin Seal behind.

Naruto was standing on the wall where he left the seal. It was the wall that helped fortify Konoha's defenses against outsiders. Behind him was Konoha, oblivious to the approaching danger.

Or at least that was until a series of shouts broke the normal routine. Naruto could hear screams from the villagers and the shouting commands of an ANBU commander ordering the guards to protect the village. Naruto knew why these actions were taking place. He ran towards the edge of the wall and saw it. The Kyuubi was approaching the city at a fast rate. He would be there in a few more seconds.

Something in Naruto snapped. Using his new physical abilities he jumped towards The Demon Fox and concentrated all his chakra into his right hand.

* * *

"But Yamato, why do I need know how to add other elements into Futon?" asked Naruto, his clothes still in poor condition from his fight with Sasuke. He was fifteen and was sitting across from the fire on a wooden chair facing Yamato. The camp fire in front of the small log cabin Yamato made illuminated the night that fell upon the setting. "Well you don't have to, but it would complete it." said Yamato. Naruto then quickly responded "But I already have my own elemental chakra concentrated in it. Can't I just learn some other technique?". Yamato sighed "You're not thinking, remember how powerful the Rasengan was when you combined it with wind and created the Futon Rasengan? Well when you did add the wind element its power grew exponentially.". Naruto was unable to understand Yamato's words and said "What? Get to the point.". Yamato held back his irritation and said "Well if that single element addition made the Rasengan more then one hundred times stronger then what it was before, then there is a massive base and the exponent of the Rasengan's equation is increased several times with each new element. Understand?". 

Naruto continued to sit with a dumbfounded face showing his clueless thoughts. "What the hell does that mean?" asked Naruto. Yamato looked at Naruto and said "If I recall correctly, the Konoha Ninja Academy teaches basic algebra for jutsu equations to students. Did you listen?". Naruto's head dropped staring towards the ground and he let his face turn red. He then replied "Kind of..." in an embarrassed tone. Yamato sighed, trying to not let his irritation corrupt his calm ANBU face. He correctly interrupted Naruto's "kind of" as a "no". He pondered why someone whose combat skills far surpassed his own could use such little logic. "Put the fire out" commanded Yamato. Naruto got up and thrust his arm towards the fire while pointing holding out his hand. He yelled the words "_**Hirate Hitofuki**_! (Palm Gust)". A moderate gust of wind shot out from his palm tackled the fire, quickly dissipating it. Naruto stood still, knowing that Yamato was trying to demonstrate something. "Now start a new one" commanded Yamato. Naruto obeyed and said "**_Hando Hisaki_**! (Hand Flame)". A ball of fire erupted from Naruto's hand and hit the firewood igniting the camp fire once more.

Naruto picked up on the demonstration and noticed that the fire was stronger and brighter then before. He looked at the fire and said "Oh I get it, using one elemental jutsu after another gives the successor more power.". Yamato gave a slight nod, Naruto continued to stare at the fire and continued saying "But on a damage scale, this doesn't seem like a lot even after a giant succession. So there's some greater scheme behind this, right?". Yamato gave a smile and a greater nod. "Yes, if you can fuse the elements, making them one unified element, then they turn out much more powerful" answered Yamato. Naruto thought about Yamato's words and said "But if it's that powerful, then why doesn't everyone use it? There has to be some kind of drawback.". Yamato's expression went blank again and said "Yes, there have only been a few people able to use it. It requires great concentration and chakra control.". Most people who had a chakra control like Naruto's would have mentally groaned. Chakra control, it was something that he disliked about the shinobi arts. The Kyuubi's chakra had greatly lowered his control over the shinobi energy. Naruto's enthusiasm quickly took over, not wanting to fall victim to the disease of self-doubt. Naruto went into his usual, gleeful mood said "I'll master it just like I did with my other jutsu" with his usual grin.

"Careful Naruto, if you mess up, it could easily mean your life." said Yamato in a serious tone. Naruto's expression became more serious, but still held confidence "I'll find a way, I always do." said the blond haired shinobi. Yamato's serious tone stayed and said "Naruto, you aren't immortal. You may have avoided death more times then I can count, but if you use this jutsu before it is prepared, then you will die. And nobody else could help you, not myself, not Sakura, not the Fifth or anyone other then yourself.". Naruto's head dropped down again and stared at the ground, his mind rushed with Yamato's words. After a short moment of silence Yamato told Naruto to come inside and Naruto would spend several hours a day training trying to learn the jutsu, but the efforts never seemed to help. At least not until the Kyuubi was freed.

* * *

"_**Irounaku Rasengan**_! (Complete Rasengan)" yelled Naruto as he approached the Kyuubi in mid-air. A hurricane wind erupted from his hand and a yellow Rasengan appeared in his grasp. Naruto felt a great rumble from the energy and his right arm came under immense pain. He fell towards the Kyuubi and hit it on the top of its head with the yellow ball of energy.

* * *

Naruto's eyelids opened. He was lying down in a bed. He moved up to a sitting position shocked remembering his most recent memory. He observed his surrondings in front of him, there were grey walls and his blanket was white. He was in a hospital room. Before he could get up he heard a familiar voice. 

"There was a great amount of damage done to the torso." said the voice. Naruto turned his head to the left and saw Sakura standing with her head hidden behind a clipboard reading medical reports. Sakura continued "The right arm was completely shattered, and lets not even talk about the hand. I had to operate on you for hours, baka." in a voice that attempted to sound casual, but was weighed down by a more worried voice. Naruto seemed to not notice, he was too preoccupied with the rush of thoughts in his mind.

"So you finally woke up." said another familiar voice. He turned 180 degrees and saw Jiraiya standing in front of him. "Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto, who was about to ask the Sannin more questions then he could handle.

"What happened to the Kyuubi?! Where am I?! Is the town safe?!" asked Naruto in a worried, loud volume and quickly asked each question before any thought could be given into them. The Sannin interrupted the barrage of questions "Naruto, everything is fine. You're in a Konoha hospital room and you've been out for around six hours." stated Jiraiya. The sannin moved to the left a couple steps to reveal a window. Everything at Konoha seemed fine, normal business and daily routines seemed to be going on as usual. Jiraiya decided to ask a question of his own "Naruto, do you remember what happened before you passed out?".

Naruto looked at the bed he was in. "Well, it all started in a forest..."

* * *

When Naruto was finished telling his vocal memoir of what happened he ended it with a simple "And that's it". He left out some of the details, like what he actually saw in Itachi's genjutsu because his mind was still blurry in those areas. The perverted sannin sat down in a chair next to Naruto's bed. He sighed, pointed outside towards the defense wall outside and said "Naruto, you used your jutsu around that area, correct?". Naruto looked at the spot through the window and said "yes". Jiraiya lowered his arm and said "In that area, there was a powerful tornado, except it also had fire covering it and there were lightning strikes coming down from the clouds around it. Which is odd, because it was a cloudless day until you used that jutsu that caused it". Naruto closely observed the spot where he used the jutsu, the forest near it had been leveled to soil, the large fraction of the wall that was near the incident was half destroyed and what was left appeared to be hardly standing from the jutsu's demolishing effects. 

"Wait..." said Naruto, who looked at the Sannin again. "Are you saying that my jutsu killed the Kyuubi and did all this?". Jiraya nodded, but Naruto didn't seem to believe him. "But that's impossible!" yelled Naruto. He reopened his barrage of questions again. "I've never been able to get any closer to completing the rasengan when I tried to combine everything. And isn't the Kyuubi immortal? And I felt stronger then I did when the Kyuubi was inside me, how does that make any sen-". "Naruto!" said the sannin in a deep voice which silenced the blond haired shinobi. "You trust me, don't you?". "Yes..." answered Naruto, "but I'm losing faith fast" he continued. The perverted sannin smiled and said "Don't". "One day Naruto, you'll find out the answers. But until then, saving Konoha is enough for one day.". Naurto's mind interrupted the words, but the last part caught Naruto by surprise. Perhaps he would of realized this if he went outside to see the Konoha citizens, who had saw the spectacle and held higher respect for the boy and guilt for their past actions against him. The news that the former demon fox container had broken the seal and killed the Kyuubi spread like wild fire throughout Konoha. It felt the minds of the adults, pushing the respect and guilt through their mind. It tapped the minds of the academy students, who now admired the blonde haired shinobi and looked up to him as a role model. Consequentially, the number of tricks and "pranksters" from academy students had risen alarmingly.

After a short pause of silence, the new town hero and the perverted sannin got up and left the room when Jiraya suggested they go eat dinner. Naruto said goodbye to Sakura, who still stood hiding her face with the clipboard. While walking down one of the hospital hallways Naruto decided to ask the sannin about this. "Ero-sennin, why was Sakura-chan acting so odd?". Jiraiya remembered the kunoichi mood when she was saw Naruto injured from his own jutsu. He decided not to worry his apprentice and replied "Oh she's just tired from the powerful medical jutsu she had to use on you.". Naruto nodded and continued to walk next to the sannin towards the hospital cafe.

Meanwhile, after Naruto and the sannin left the room, Sakura lowered the clipboard hiding her face, revealing a face stained from tears.

End Flashback  


* * *

Well that flashback took up a couple chapters. I'm probably going to make the chapters a decent size after this. About 4k words+ like other fan fictions (I'm not sure where everyone gets the time to write a 6k words+ chapter. Eh, maybe it's just the fact I'm real lazy). Anyway, read and review. I'd appreciate constructive criticism, because this is just a practice fan fiction after all.

Oh, and if anyone had trouble with that last part, it infers that Sakura was hiding her face because she didn't want to worry Naruto of the fact that she was crying earlier.


End file.
